Nuestra ultima noche
by Mena Girl
Summary: *FLASHBACK*... otra historia de Lily y james ^^ que lindos!!!... trata de sus ultimos momentos de vida.... Sirius llega a la casa en ruinas. como no pudo darse cuanta que el que los habia traicionado era el mismo que temian desde hace dos años? review!!
1. Default Chapter

**_Nuestra ultima noche…_**

Estaban los dos esperando el ocaso desde la terraza de su casa, abrazados. Era el 31 de octubre de 1981 y ya había pasado una semana desde que habían permanecido ocultos bajo el encantamiento fidelio. La casa estaba en un angustiante silencio y en la delicada brisa que les acariciaba el rostro a ambos, las hacia llegar el olor de los rosales que tenia plantados Lily en los jardines.

Ya estaban como 15 minutos disfrutando del abrazo que se daban en aquellos momentos y James estaba sumergido en pensamientos funestos. El se separo de ella aunque la tenia sujeta en los brazos y le miro profundamente a los ojos, queriendo grabar esa mirada que siempre lo habían cautivado desde la primera ves que los había visto. Le acaricio lentamente la cara a Lily, que había cerrado los ojos, sintiendo el suave contacto de los dedos de james

No te imaginas lo tanto que te quiero Liliane Evans…- le despacio mientras seguía mirando su cara- que a veces me pregunto si debiste haberte casado conmigo… ahora peligra tu seguridad y tu vida y la de Harry solo por estar conmigo…

Lily viendo que el volvía decir lo que tanto le atormentaba, lo interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios de el

¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- le susurro Lily- tu y Harry han sido lo mas maravilloso que he tenido en mi vida y antes prefiero morir mil veces estando a tu lado que nunca haberte conocido. Sin ti, todo estuviera completamente vacío, sin luz. Nunca me he imaginado otra vida sin estar a tu lado ni sentir tu calor…- James apoyo su cabeza suavemente en la frente de su esposa. Conmovido profundamente por las palabras que escuchaba- aunque reencarne 10 veces nunca, en ninguna vida, voy a sentir por otra persona todo lo que siento hacia ti james… Daría mi vida entera solo por estar una noche contigo…

James quedo sorprendido y un poco sonrojado por lo que decía aquella mujer, de ver que ella, su Lily, le quería con la misma intensidad tanto como el a ella. Una caricia, una mirada y un gesto eran la manera de expresar el cariño de lily hacia a el y nunca de esa forma.

Lily se separo ligeramente y lo miro directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca y su sonrisa era tan sincera que James no podía evitar responderle el gesto

Aquella escena era preciosa y boca de Lily era demasiado tentadora así que James, rindiese sin ninguna oposición a aquella tentación se fue acercándose lentamente hasta que encontró lo que el tanto ansiaba. El beso era calido, tierno y era un bálsamo a toda la preocupación que tenia en esos días

Ella se fundió en sus brazos que la abrazaron fuertemente. Nunca se iba a cansar de sentir ese remolino de emociones cada ves que el la besaba. Mientras se seguían besando ella se aferro a su cuello cuando sentía que le flaqueaban las piernas y todo el mundo exterior quedaba atrás y solo existía para ellos dos. Cinco años estando juntos y ella aun sentía como la primera noche en que se habían besado

Se separaron para agarrar aire y el todavía le miraba con esa sonrisa de ternura que solo reservaba para ella. Se sintió feliz al ver su sonrisa

Te amo Lily- le susurro James mientras le besaba la frente

Y yo a  ti james… y yo a ti- respondió la chica mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y una lágrima de felicidad aparece en su rostro, después le siguió otra

¿Estas llorando?- le dijo preocupado Jamie

Lloro de felicidad- le decía ella riendo, mientras el quitaba la lagrima de su rostro- A pesar de todo, me siento tan afortunada de estar a tu lado.

Ahora le toco el turno a james de ser besado, con menos intensidad que el anterior pero que fue intensificándose poco a poco. el estuvo a punto de profundizar el en la boca de Lily pero se separaron inmediatamente al oír el llanto desesperado de un niño pequeño

Lily fue la más rápida en separarse que enseguida fue a cargar al pequeño Harry que lloraba frenéticamente y cerraba sus pequeños puños con fuerza. Estaba preocupada por el repentino llanto del bebe y sus arrullos no lo tranquilizaba, cosa que generalmente hacia

¿Que te pasa?- exclamo Lily incapaz de contener los llantos de Harry

James no contesto. Estaba ceñudo mirando más allá del horizonte, lugar en que pronto se ocultaría el sol. Allá lejos, creyó ver unas extrañas luces por la entrada de la casa Potter (james no le gustaba admitir que eso era una mansión ¬¬). Abrió los ojos, aterrorizado.

¡Vamos a la sala! ¡Rápido!- trato de sonar lo mas indiferente posible para no preocupar mas a Lily

Ella se levanto rápidamente con el bebe en brazos y con una mirada desconcertante. James le agarro fuertemente la mano y se fueron corriendo al primer piso lo más rápido que pudieron.

Sin perder tiempo, intensifico el hechizo que cerraba la puerta y con un poco de temor abrió los cortinajes de la gran ventana. Lily, desconcertada abrazo fuertemente a su pequeño hijo que ya se había calmado considerablemente. Extrañamente, un sentimiento de pánico se estaba apoderando de ella, sentimiento que fue en aumento cuando vio que la cara de James se ponía mortalmente pálida. 

Se asusto mas mientras el empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente y parecía querer decir algo. Dejo a Harry en un sillón y trato de acercase para ver también, pero el se lo impidió

¿James que…?

¡Lily, coge Harry y vete! ¡Es el! ¡Es el! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré.

Pero James…

VETE!!!!!!!

Antes de tratar de escapar con Harry. Ella lo abrazo rápidamente por ultima vez antes de que el se lo impidiera. El no tuvo otra opción que aceptarle el abrazo y conciente de lo que iba a hacer y como iba a terminar aquella situación, la abrazo fuertemente como si nunca quisiera separarse. Tanto la quería.

Siempre estaremos juntos Lily… hasta mas allá de la muerte… te lo prometo- le dijo desesperadamente. Por más que intento evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su cara confundiéndose con el sudor.

Lily, reprimió un sollozo, quería llorar. Llorar por lo que el iba a intentar hacer y no quería separarse de el, pero el la alejo con un gesto brusco

VETE! ¡Aun hay tiempo!

Con una ultima mirada a james (que estaba preparando la varita), agarro a Harry fuertemente y empezó a correr hacia la escalera principal mientras escuchaba que la puerta se abría lentamente… corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo y no volteo a ver, pero supo, en cuanto el estremecimiento fuerte le recorrió el cuerpo… que Voldemort ya había llegado.

Cuando llego al rellano del piso superior y miro lo que acaba de dejar atrás con profunda tristeza.

Estaba Voldemort a la entrada de la casa, sus ojos brillantes de furia y la boca con una sonrisa perversa. 

Al otro lado, James que estaba al pie de las escaleras, protegiendo el camino por donde huirían su esposa y su hijo. Tenía la espalda recta y un porte completamente derecho con la cara en alto y con una mirada desafiante y con odio, junto con su varita que la tenia fuertemente agarrada y lista para atacar.

Pero no estaba preparada emocionalmente para ver un duelo, no podía. No debía hacerlo, era demasiado doloroso y tenia que salvar a Harry. Te amo james, solo pudo decir por lo bajo antes de irse por el amplio corredor.

Corría lo más que podían sus fuerzas. Pero estaba repentinamente cansada. Y aun le faltaba mucho que recorrer antes de llegar a la salida. Si es que llegaba, empezó a pensar, pero alejo decididamente esos pensamientos y siguió corriendo. Mientras iba por el segundo piso escucho un gran estallido y una luz segadora de color verde ilumino toda la casa.

Cuando aquella luz ilumino el pasillo, las fuerzas la abandonaron totalmente, sus delgadas piernas no aguantaron el peso y la chica llego estrepitosamente al piso. El golpe fue muy fuerte pero no era nada comparado con el golpe que se llevo por dentro. 

Se tapo la boca lo mas fuertemente que pudo para ahogar el grito de desesperación y tristeza que ansiaba salir de su garganta, producto de lo mas profundo de su corazón. No podía admitirlo, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. No, no podía. No sentía absolutamente nada y de repente se sintió vacía y sin fuerza alguna. Quedo en momento de shock, con los ojos fuera de orbitas y su cuerpo estaba muy quieto. Pero enseguida la tristeza mas profunda que podía sentir una mujer se había apoderado de Lily y enseguida las lágrimas volvieron asomarse en sus ojos sin vida, mas fuerte que nunca en su vida. 

James, su James… había muerto

De la rabia golpeo el suelo, desesperada. Toda su vida se había arruinado en un instante y aunque saliera de esta con vida, no seria lo mismo. 

Los recuerdos llegaban rápidamente junto con las lágrimas. Su primera cita, el día de su boda, el nacimiento de Harry, y las constantes peleas y travesuras que hacían juntos. Solo deseaba echarse a morir ella también, que la mataran para volver estar junto a el. Pero primero, quería vengar la muerte de james, sea como sea. Mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados llorando, algo acaricio su rostro. 

Alzo la vista y vio que su pequeño bebe tenia sus manecitas en las mejillas de ella. El, que naturalmente había caído junto con ella, había gateado hasta ella y tenia la cara de su mama en las manos. Estaba callado, tal ves, conciente de la gravedad del asunto. Para tristeza de la madre, a Harry también se le asomo una lágrima en su carita angelical. Sus ojitos verdes, reflejaban la misma tristeza

Aquello le vasto a Lily, para darse cuenta que no se podía quedar allí en el suelo esperando su muerte, todavía no le había llegado la hora. No. No, hasta que se asegurara de que Harry saldría vivo. Tenia que mantener la línea genética de los Gryffindor y salvar lo ultimo que le quedaba de james

Vamos mi niño- le susurro- tu vengaras la muerte de tu padre

Lo acurruco fuertemente en sus brazos, con una desesperada necesidad de salvar a Harry. Solo faltaban dos pasillos mas, llegarían al cuarto de Harry y escaparían por el pasadizo secreto, hacia la libertad

Llego lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta más rápido que el viento. fue corriendo al estante y lo movió a un lado con la varita. Se paro un momento, aterrorizada. 

Escuchaba fuertes pasos que venían en dirección a ella. 

"aun hay tiempo" se repetía mientras trataba desesperadamente de abrir la compuerta secreta para escapar. Antes que eso, cerró la puerta con magia para ganar tiempo. No podía pensar de lo nerviosa que estaba. Las manos le temblaban frenéticamente y no podía pensar. Los latidos de su corazón parecía que se iban a salir por la boca mientras descubría los pasos estaban llegando a su destino. "maldita sea" pensó furiosa; seguía tratando de abrir la puerta. Jalaba con fuerza una y otra ves. ¡No podía abrir la maldita compuerta ni con magia ni con nada!. 

Empezó a respirar agitadamente, entonces si no se abría con magia tiene que ser por contraseña… pero cual era la ¿¿¿maldita contraseña??? Pensó desesperada, mirando hacia los lados.

 Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta… ya, hasta aquí habían llegado y sus lágrimas volvieron a salir a raudales gracias a la desesperación que tenia. No podría salvar a Harry, cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de buscar un método para poner al bebe a salvo. Hasta que dio con el, y se fijo en lo que iba a hacer en unos momentos. Antes de que se abriera la puerta con estrépito, beso en la frete a su hijo que volvió a empezar a llorar, con mas fuerza que nunca.

Por fin se abrió la puerta, dejando ver en el umbral una figura alta e imponente. 

Ella, encogida en el suelo, se le vino el mundo a los pies, pues no sabía si el hechizo daría efecto. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada, como si le faltara el aire. La mente no parecía concebir ningún pensamiento coherente, solo salvar a Harry.

 Mientras seguía llorando empezó a mover la cabeza negativamente desesperadamente, para cruel satisfacción del brujo que estaba frente a ella.

Vengo por el niño sangre sucia- le dijo lentamente. Impregnando cada palabra en el mas intenso odio. Apenas la voz se le escuchaba en medio del llanto de Harry y ella, que estaba sumergida en el profundo nerviosismo, no logro casi escucharlo. Pero oyó lo suficiente para que el alma se le cayera a los pies

¡A Harry no!- jadeo 

Hazte a un lado…- le dijo el señor tenebroso

¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! por favor… haré cualquier cosa- le suplicaba mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo

Hazte a un lado muchacha- rugió perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia.

Lily seguía aferrándose a Harry, llorando, suplicando. Por un hijo se hace cualquier cosa, incluso morir por el si era necesario y ella no iba a hacer la excepción. Estaba a morir por el si lo ameritaba y por lo visto, tendría que hacerlo.

El, al ver que la mujer no se apartaba, apunto su varita y murmuro la maldición sin ninguna nota de arrepentimiento en su voz.

Lily se preparo para recibir el hechizo. En un suspiro y junto con el último destello de un hermoso atardecer, su vida había terminado. La más dulce de las muertes, morir por el ser a quien mas amas era el regalo mas hermoso que podía darse. su espíritu se negaba a salirse de esa habitación, aun muerta tenia que ver que iba a pasar su pequeño. Era una sensación extraña y exquisita. Vio su cuerpo desplomado en el suelo y le llegaban los ecos de los llantos de Harry.

Voldemort procedió del mismo modo en que mato a Lily. Lentamente, murmuro le maldición y antes de que llegara a Harry, se devolvió rápidamente hacia Voldemort que estaba completamente sorprendido y quedo completamente reducido a algo menos que espíritu. Y se esfumo de allí mientras que la casa se derrumbaba por el impacto de tres maldiciones poderosas.

Estaba satisfecha. Al fin, podía descansar en paz al ver que su niño había sobrevivido y sabía que Dumbledore lo iría a rescatar. Se sentía liviana y parecía flotar o algo así. Era muy extraño.

Lentamente, sintió como si estuviera despertando de nuevo y vio un gran espacio donde había muchos lirios y rosas y la fragancia de las flores reinaban en lugar. El suelo que estaba cubierto por una fina capa de césped muy suave, parecía brillar. Había un montón de personas, la mayoría conocidas para ella. Personas ilustres y valientes que habían caído junto con ella en la lucha contra Voldemort. Lucían elegantes túnicas de lino o de seda y la saludaban alegremente. Se miro a ella misma y se fijo que tenia un hermoso vestido blando, con las mangas súper anchas y finos bordados.

Empezó a correr. Buscando algo que ni ella misma sabía. hasta que llegó a un manantial se encontró a un hombre.

James- susurro Lily. Antes de que el volteara y sonreía con esa sonrisa llena de ternura; tan james. La recibió en sus fuertes brazos mientras ella reía, feliz. Se había cumplido su deseo y James había cumplido su promesa de estar siempre juntos, hasta más allá de la muerte. Ahora descansaría hasta la eternidad con el hombre bienamado. Sintiéndose en el paraíso mientras se besaban profundamente.

**_Fin ^^_**

*Mena sigue llorando sin darse cuenta de que ya ha terminado la lectura ¬¬. Pero después de sonarse la nariz se da cuenta y esconde los pañuelos rápidamente ^^U*… Sniff que triste esta esto… que les puedo decir? Y estaba loca por hacer un final tipo titanic ^^… sinceramente, esto lleno mis expectativas y si los hice suspirar o cualquier cosa me doy por satisfecha… sniff…¡rayos! Esta canción de n'sinc aun me hace llorar *_*… por favor dejen reviews ya saben…

*Si siente un frío…

Tu corazón,

Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión

Hasta ya no respirar. Yo te voy amar…

Yo te voy amar…*  


	2. FlashBack I parte: Comienzan las sospech...

Una sombra oscura penetro entre el paisaje desastroso producto de las dos poderosas maldiciones. Llegando rápidamente con el objeto volador al suelo, toco tierra precipitadamente. Sin importarle que su distinguida Capa original de Dossier de la gran Irlanda hubiese quedado enlodada, cuando llego directamente al piso.

Aspirando aire de manera dificultosa, cada bocanada de aire que tomaba era más dolorosa que el anterior. Se levanto del suelo encharcado con la cabeza gacha. Miro muy despacito hacia arriba.

La imagen que se proyectaba frente a sus impactantes ojos Azul, oscurecido hasta llegar a ser unos pozos profundos sin vida, era mas de lo que el era capaz de soportar

Con cortos pasos fue acercándose, sintiendo que con cada paso que daba su interior se volvía añicos poco a poco

Llego a la entrada y miro hacia arriba. Lo que antes era una modesta mansión de tres pisos, ahora eran solo los restos de una precipitada destrucción. Las paredes exteriores del ala oeste se habían separado brutalmente de la casa y mientras el seguía allí parado, la ultima planta se dejo caer por fin entre los pesados escombros.

Respiro profundo

-No… no puede ser. Esto… no puede estar pasando. Y todo es culpa mía. Es mi culpa…- pudo exclamar en cuanto por fin podía articular palabra. Sirius Black cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras miraba sus manos que temblaban violentamente. Cerró los puños clamando serenarse

Soltando un tenue suspiro levanto la vista y busco algo que le ayudara a encontrar el paradero de Lily, Harry y su mejor amigo. Parecía el grado de explosión era tal que los objetos, los bloques, las frías vigas de metal habían volado a mas de dos metros a la redonda. Aun se podía percibir en el aire el sucio polvo levantado de los escombros, que estaban siendo repelidos rápidamente. Había comenzado a lloviznar como suaves gotas de rocío

A mas allá de un metro había algo que hacia que las gotas saltaran hacia arriba cuando se tocaban. Se acerco rápidamente y se encontró con una foto familiar.

Bajo la cabeza incapaz de mirar la foto sin soltarse a llorar por la culpa de haberlos traicionado. Y por primera vez en su corta vida una lagrima había acudido a sus ojos antes de que el siquiera lo hubiera notado

**-**Perdónenme… perdóname James…

Varios mechones del negro de la medianoche se acomodaron delante de su frente oscureciendo a un mas, aquellos ojos profundos…

-¿Como fue que llegamos a este punto amigo mío…?- preguntándose en voz alta sin nadie que lo escuchara, tan solo el ruido de las gotas chocando en el suelo

_Claro, ¿como no recordarlo?... todo estaba echado desde que comenzaron las sospechas…_

**_:::::::_****_ =*_*-* FlashBack*-*_= ::::::::_**

**Hogwarts**,  Otoño de 1979****

Una hermosa tarde de solsticio de Verano trataba de colarse con toda su fuerza y esplendor entre las ventanas vitralizadas del despacho de Albus Dumbledore,  uno de los hombres más famosos y sabios de la comunidad mágica, quien en este momento terminaba de leer una fatídica carta del Ministerio.

Con trabajo, cansancio y pesadez  se levanto lentamente de la mullida silla, recorrió con la vista perdida la amplia estancia, topo con los fríos ventanales con vista al este y acercándose con cansancio, destapo las cortinas logrando que entrara una luz casi enceguecedora y que el cuarto se llenara de vida.

Fijo su vista a los fríos jardines sin vida. Sin niños y adolescente que corrieran por el verde pasto, riendo, comentando lo bien que habían salido en un examen, o tendidos en el suelo observando al inmenso e imponente calamar gigante.  

Las cosas eran tan diferentes a como lo eran antes. 

Todo parecía haber perdido su brillo. Las montañas y arroyos, los árboles, las criaturas corriendo a un escondite, a esperar que pasara el miedo. Rostros de mujeres, hombre y niños, que reflejaban la espera al inminente destino que tocaba a todos. La espera.  Esperar a ver sus familiares y amigos morir de una manera tan cruel y tan sangrienta, que cada imagen, cada retorcedura, cada gota de sangre abrazando el piso, cada grito desesperado de dolor hubiera salido de las mas terribles pesadillas que puede  concebir la mente del hombre, cuyas imágenes eran comparadas con el mismísimo infierno; esperar en la duda, sin dudar que a la vuelta de la esquina aparecerían un grupo de encapuchados trayendo el fin de la vida. Esperar, con miedo, con duda a que si su mejor amigo, su hermano, su padre le hubiera traicionado, llevándolos directamente a la muerte con el dolor de que alguien tan cercano a ti hubiese faltado algo tan sagrado como era la confianza el uno a el otro

Esos eran sin duda alguna las mejores armas que podía tener un ser humano para tomar algo por la fuerza. 

Albus estrujo con sus ancianas manos la carta del ministerio. Escruto el horizonte sin apartar la mirada, esperando, tal vez, si los fulgores de destellos rojizos iluminaran la mente y descubrir una nueva estrategia, un nuevo ataque con que vencer el mal. 

Lord Voldemort, el señor oscuro, sabia mejor que nadie que el miedo, la desesperación, el dolor… y la traición, eran las mejores armas a su favor. Muy bien lo hubo probado

Alguien golpeo la puerta con alhaja de grifo que había en las inmensas puertas de roble

-albus, la Profesora trelawney acaba de terminar con el quinto curso. Si deseas hablar ahora mismo con ella puedo ir a buscarla- dijo la, mucho mas joven, profesora McGonagall. Se fijo escuetamente en la carta que tenia en sus manos el Director donde se podía ver claramente el sello de ministerio de Magia- oh discúlpame si le interrumpí Profesor

-En lo absoluto Minerva…. Me acaban de llegar nuevas del ministerio- informo Dumbledore tomando asiento. Junto las yemas de sus dedos y fijo sus profundos ojos azules en los interrogativos de la profesora que estaba frente a el- de hecho,  es una confirmación. Ya te abran llegado algunos rumores

Minerva McGonagall quedo ligeramente impactada por unos instantes. Sus ojos tuvieron destellos de tristeza por unos breves segundos, antes de que pudiera de nuevo recuperar el habla

-Entonces, ¿es cierto?- Dumbledore asintió lentamente- ¡pensé que eran unos simples rumortes absurdos! Pero… pero entonces los 200 aurores que fueron a tender la emboscada están, están… ¿eso quiere decir que los Bonnes están muertos? Los siento tanto. Fui muy amiga de Alfred cuando estábamos juntos en Hogwarts. ¡Pero la misión estaba en un profundo secreto!. ¿Como pudo haberse enterado Quien Usted Sabe de la emboscada que tendíamos a sus mortifagos en el Castillo de Rochester?- pregunto una muy consternada McGonagall. Tenia la respiración tan entrecortada que tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho

-Me temo que la mantaza que hubo hace dos Díaz… seguirán ahora con mas frecuencia. Y no podremos hacer nada para evitarlo

-a… ¿a que se refiere?

-A que he llegado a la conclusión que tenemos un espía en nuestras filas. Eso no seria nada nuevo, de no ser el simple hecho que debe ser tan cercano al ministerio y a nosotros mismos que se entera de todo lo que hacemos y decimos. ¿Cómo, sino, pudo haberse enterado de que toda la familia Potter (excepto james y lily) estaba reunida en la casa de Christopher, el día en que mataron a los pocos que quedaban?

La profesora quedo en un angustiante silencio

-Estamos perdidos Minerva…- continuo el Director cuyo tono voz asemejaba el fino murmullo. La joven profesora alzo sorprendidamente la cabeza al notar por primera vez el tono de desesperanza, de completa resignación en aquel hombre que se consideraba como uno de los últimos en caer, si es que llegaba a caer el reino mágico algún día (que ahora parecía tan cercano). Una silenciosa lágrima recorrió lentamente su mejilla, tratando de asimilar tanto dolor en un solo segundo. _Estamos perdidos…- Perdimos a los Bonnes y a los Mckintosh, los mejores aurores que puede disponer el ministerio junto con los Longbottom. La mejor defensa que teníamos radicaba en ellos. Si  también llegan a caer los McKinons, yo mismo, o peor, los Potters…- suspiró- solo es cuestión  de tiempo antes que todos los demás queden tan acorralados como en una ratonera. Todas las estrategias, todas las medidas han sido en vano y ahora con este espía camuflajeado soplando todo cuanto hacemos… a no ser de que en un futuro cercano suceda algo que pueda salvarnos de este pozo sin fondo que yo no logro prever- meneo la cabeza en gesto de negación- me temo que hemos llegado al comienzo del fin_

Minerva, sin fuerza ni ánimo alguno de articular palabra, se limito a asentir en un gesto con la cabeza. Siguieron tres lagrimas cristalinas, que rápidamente trato de disimular

-Entiendo señor director. Me toca montar guardia por el segundo piso. Si desea hablar con la nueva Profesora de Adivinación estará libre durante el resto de la noche

-No, tengo asuntos que atender. Hablare con ella mañana en la tarde

La profesora frunció el labio pero no dijo nada. Con una leve reverencia se dirigió a la puerta del despacho

-Y… Minerva

-¿Dígame?

-Le prometo tratar de solucionar la… pequeña afición que tiene la nueva Profesora en predecir la muerte de los alumnos de tercero

Ella no respondió pero fue notable como su rostro, antes tensado de la rabia, se había relajado completamente

**=*-*_*-*=**

Sirius Black se hallaba subiendo la escalera principal con unas cuantas carpetas y pergaminos muy importantes, siempre con su habitual sonrisa y aunque había perdido un tanto de la brillantez de sonrisa y su mirada que lucia desde que había aprendido a caminar, lograba que la persona más reprimida pudiera animarse un poco. Incluso en estos tiempos oscuros de miedo y de terror.

Después de haber llegado al rellano superior y luego de entrar como perro por su casa a una pequeña sala de estar, vio a una paliad y preocupada Lily Potter ligeramente inclinada sobre una bacinilla de metal

-Que bueno que te encuentro, ¿no sabes donde esta metido james? Lo he buscado por toda la casa y no lo encuen… ¿lily? ¿Que tienes?- pregunto preocupadamente al fijarse que los ligeros temblores que recorría el cuerpo de la joven esposa eran propios de los posteriores al vomito

La miro fijamente durante unos largos instantes antes de acabar de entrar en el pequeño espacio y dejar los pergaminos y carpetas en una mesa. Los espasmos mas fuertes habían pasado, y lo único que se limito hacer fue ayudar a Lily a sentarse en un sillón rojo de ala ancha y luego llamar a una elfina domestica para que se encargase de la bacinilla

-¿que te pasa?- le pregunto Sirius, después de que la elfa se hubo marchado, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta y de la confirmación de la misma 

la mujer tomo un tiempo en contestar, empleando el incomodo silencio en mirar el fuego en la chimenea que hace unos momentos había empezado a crepitar incapaz de mirar los profundos ojos azules del hombre que estaba de pie junto a ella

-¿y bien? ¿Me vas a decir o te quedaras callada todo el día?- dijo Sirius con mirada preocupada

Lily se levanto del sillón y le miro directamente a los ojos

-Sirius yo… yo… esto es difícil- murmuro para si cuando retorcía un pañuelo que había usado hace unos momentos para secarse la frente. Se serenó, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire y admitió:- Voy a tener un hijo

Sirius quedo de piedra durante unos segundos 

-¿¿que?? ¿Estas segura? ¿Totalmente segura?- pregunto el hombre sin poderse creerlo todavía. Y eso que ya lo había estado sospechando desde la semana pasada

-Por supuesto- dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa

Sirius nunca antes se hubiera sentido tan feliz. Con una gran sonrisa se acerco a lily en dos zancadas y la abrazo fuertemente, alzándola en el aire, de pura alegría

-¡esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido desde meses! ¡Un bebe!...- bajo a lily y la miro con alegría e incredibilidad- ¡Felicidades! ¿Te imaginas? Es… no tengo palabras. Y será un gran merodeador como su padre y yo le enseñare todo y le ayudare a quitarle a el mapa del merodeador a Filch, porque YO seré el padrino y… p-pero ¿como estas?

Lily pestañeo un par de veces asimilando la chorrada de preguntas y felicitaciones que había dicho tan rápidamente 

-¿como me siento? Feliz, contenta… y también horrorizada, asustada, insegura… un poco difícil de entender ¿verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa triste

Sirius supero y tomo sus manos heladas entre las suyas -todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. ¡Esto es genial! ¡Y James! El… ¿lo sabe?

-No. Yo no he estado segura hasta hace unos pocos días y desde que lo se… bueno; no he encontrado ni el modo ni el momento oportuno para decírselo. El ha estado tan preocupado por los problemas del mundo…

Sirius se paso una mano por los cabellos oscuros

-si yo estuviera en la situación de el, lo habría querido saber en seguida. Sin tardanza

-se lo diré, tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse ¿no? Ya esta comenzando a notarse un poco. De seguro ahora si me querrá enviarme lejos de aquí… y tanto que me había costado quedarme- dijo Lily un poco molesta ante tanta sobreprotección y no solo de james, sino también de Arbella y Sirius.

-Querrá garantizar que estarás a salvo. A ti y al bebe; ¿puedes culparlo por eso?

-No- susurro ella- pero he sido tan feliz aquí. Hay tanto que hacer en la orden…

-Habrá que hablar con Dumbledore para que dejes de trabajar- comento Sirius pensando en voz alta- ¡Y no me empieces con tus reclamos de que no eres una incapacitada!- interrumpió a Lily que había abierto la boca para reclamar

Al verse privado de su principal arma que tenia para conseguir seguir trabjando y ser miembro de una distinguida y oculta Orden Del Fénix, se quedo callada por unos segundos y le miro con esos vivos ojos esmeraldas

-¡¡y no me mires así!! No vas a lograr que te ayude a convencer a James, esta vez

-Pero…- suspiro cansadamente- Pobre de Arabella

-¿y que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?- pregunto Sirius sin comprender

-Que cuando por fin logre amarrarte la soga al cuello, obtendrá un marido muy testarudo…

Padfoot quedo unos breves segundo tratando de asimilar el grado de la palabra "matrimonio" en una oración

-sabes que no es gracioso! Casarme yo? Te aseguro que no me pienso casar por un buen tiempo, y Arabella cambien piensa lo mismo. Yo pienso seguir disfrutando de mi soltería por un buen tiempo y de las chicas que aun me llueven- apareció una sonrisa arrogante. Motivo por el cual aun hacia suspirar a mas de una. Sin mencionar el físico…

-Y Jaime es tan parecido a ti que… esto de traer una nueva al mundo es una gran responsabilidad y ¿si aun no estoy preparada? ¿Y si el tampoco lo esta? El fue un mujeriego. No tanto como tu pero… ¿como reaccionara cuando sepa que con un nuevo niño tendrá que terminar de sentar cabeza?

El chico la siguió la siguió abrazando tratando de disipar todas sus dudas. Era lo mínimo que un amigo podía hacer en los momentos de dudas

-Tanta duda de tu parte me sorprende, Lily. ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿De que no le guste su nueva vida sentando cabeza y dejar atrás su papel de merodeador y mujeriego empedernido? ¿Sabes que es lo que te digo lily? Es una ridiculez que pienses eso…

-No es ridiculez- se defendió la mujer, tozudamente- Son dos estilos de vida muy diferentes y desde hace solo ocho meses que dejo todo atrás y ahora esto… ¿crees que se sentirá feliz y contento cuando estén niños gritando todo el día que se les enseñe el quiddicht?

Sirius se quedo en silencio unos momentos, sin apartar los ojos de la mirada de Lily

-¿quieres que te diga la verdad?- ella asintió esperando la respuesta- Creo que eres tan entupida como el. Mucho mas bonita, claro, pero iguales de ciegos, tozudos, cabezotas…

-Gracias por lo que me toca- exclamo la chica antes de que el hubiese empezado con su inmensa lista de errores y defectos

-lo que quiero que entiendas es que si estas segura de que el te quiere. ¿Porque no puedes creer de que le gustara ser casado con o sin niños gritando y corriendo por la casa todo el día? No es tono y yo tampoco lo soy y creeme cuando te digo que todo al final saldrá bien

Convencida, lily asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a echarle los brazos al cuello

-Es muy afortunada la mujer que pueda quedarse contigo

-Yo soy un hombre afortunado. Y James también lo es. Siempre se lo he dicho, desde antes que descubrieran que avía algo entre ustedes, pero es un maldito tozudo, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, sintió que la risa le nacía de la garganta. Natural y con ganas

-Gracias por animarme Sirius

-No me lo agradezcas. Has estado muy susceptible estos días

-Todo el mundo se da cuenta de eso, menos Jamie…

-ya te dije que es ciego. Habrá comprarle otros lentes…

Sonriendo, Lily asintió con un vigoroso movimiento de cabeza y ambos estaban riéndose a carcajadas cuando escucharon en la puerta una voz muy familiar:

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada- James Potter estaba de pie junto al marco de la entrada de la salita de estar- Si es que estoy interrumpiendo algo y quieren pasar otro rato a solas, me encantaría hacerles el favor

Sirius dejo de abrazar a Lily pero siguió mirándola a los brillantes ojos verdes el tiempo suficiente para mirar rápidamente su vientre y felicitarle en una silenciosa mirada 

-¿que crees tu Lily?- pregunto lacónicamente luego de un rato- ¿será suficiente una hora?

-Mmm…- Lily ladeo la cabeza con cara pensativa- No lo se. Mejor dos. No me gustaría andarnos con prisa

Sirius se dio un golpecito en la cabeza

-¡Si es verdad!, que cabeza la mía- se volvió hacia James con un guiño una gran sonrisa (que mostraba sus blancos dientes) y le dijo:- entonces que sean dos horas, si no te importa

 -No me importa- repuso James cruzándose de brazos- pero ¿no te pones a pensar como se pondrá Arabella al tener que ser viuda, incluso antes de haberse casado?

Eso borro gradualmente su sonrisa

-ah entiendo. Lily, tengo que retirar mi ofrecimiento. Pero si prefieren que yo sea el que los deje un par de horas solitos…

James se acerco a los dos amigos. Sonriendo, enlazo su mano a la de Lily

-El trabajo antes del placer. Algo que no tomas muy en cuenta, Sirius- se fijo en el montón de pergaminos que estaban encima de la mesita del te- ¿es eso lo que creo que es?

-Todo el territorio de la zona donde se cree que están un selecto grupo de mortifagos, junto con sus respectivos nombres de los hechizos protectores que rodean el lugar. Tuve que insistir mucho para conseguir información de los _inefables. _Y eso no es todo…- se acerco a la mesa. Cogio unos papeles y se los tendió orgullosamente a James- todos los datos y todo sobre lo que han hecho los principales sospechosos de ser mortifagos. Cuentas bancarias, profesiones, propiedades, familiares, vinculaciones… y a decir verdad, me lo acaban de entregar pero no pude resistir la tentación de venir a analizar esto contigo cuanto antes- dijo Sirius henchido de orgullo

James Potter paseo su vista por los diversos papeles

-¿que te parece?

-cuesta admitirlo pero…- dejo de mirar los papeles para observar a su mejor amigo con una leve sonrisa- me impresionas Padfoot

-yo siempre causo impacto- paso un brazo por el cuello de Prongs-observa bien este pergamino. He pensado que con esto podríamos hacer que…

Sus voces se perdieron en el largo corredor dejando en la sala a una mujer pelirroja con la mirada perdida entre los suaves cortinajes de seda holandesa color rojo sangre, del mismo color que lucia los fulgurosos destellos de bonito atardecer

_"esta noche se lo dire…"_ penso Lily con resolucion. No podia postergarlo por mas tiempo….


End file.
